to which we say goodbye
by dezel
Summary: The plane leaves at eleven o'clock. [nyotalia]


_I don't really ship this pair, but I really wanted to write this using them. There's a severe lack of yuri in this fandom anyways and I needed to practice._

* * *

Alice is pretty, Amelia can admit to this. Alice is pretty, demanding, stubborn and _cute_. She had grown up next door to the girl, who yells at Amelia for whatever reason. She's late for school, she shouldn't be skipping class. Or whatever is her current fuck up, but Amelia doesn't care.

Sometimes she intentionally sets Alice off because she enjoys watching Alice's face turn red and her voice raising. Sure, Alice insults her but Alice can also be nice. She helps Amelia whenever she asks for it, when Amelia's parents divorced, she comforted Alice with gentle words and stayed over. When her boyfriend dumped her, Alice was there.

Kiku sometimes asks why Amelia sticks around when it's all verbal abuse from Alice, and Amelia only ever shrugs. They have grown up together, Amelia always vouched for Alice whenever Alice ran off with her little club and she needed an excuse. Amelia always took punishment for things Alice did. It's just how it worked.

It was Alice whom Amelia confided in as bisexual, and it was Alice who had been her first kiss.

"Tomorrow, huh."

"Yeah."

"Are you scared?"

Alice lays down, "I don't know. Maybe." Just an hour ago, they were at a bonfire and finally, had left to spend some time together, despite spending the entire week with each other. "This is important."

"I know." Amelia licks her lips. "We'll be on opposite time zones, though."

"We'll figure it out." Alice is almost Amelia's everything, and the only person who can really keep her grounded. She's the voice of reason when Amelia's imagination starts to go wild, and is the only reason why Amelia ever really showed up for class.

"Why can't you just go to the tech with me?"

"Because I got accepted into Cambridge and I want to go. We're not going to have this conversation again." Amelia sighs. She can still smell the smoke, and in the back of her mind, hear the crackling of the fire and the quiet chatter. It's on replay, and the heavy tired but yet, awake feeling that lingers, she doesn't want it to end.

"I know." They argued about it, they bickered and eventually, Amelia gave up and accepted the fact her girlfriend is leaving. The last thing she wants is to be controlling. "I'm sorry."

Alice had moved to the States when she was eleven, and always stuck to herself, nose in the air. Everyone claimed she was stuck up, but Amelia tried to befriend her anyways and somehow, it sorta worked and as time went on, they became close. Almost inseparable. There was no doubt that Alice had missed her home in England and always talked about going back, so it was no surprise when she applied to Cambridge and even more unsurprising when she got in.

Amelia rolls over onto her side to face Alice, with a little frown. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Yeah." Alice mumbles.

Amelia reaches out and pokes Alice in the cheek. "You'll come back, right?"

"Well yeah. My family is here." Amelia wrinkles her nose. "And I guess you're here too."

"You guess?" She pokes Alice again, and this time, Alice swats her hand away.

" _Yeah_ , I _guess_ you're important too."

"Dude, I'm your girlfriend. I better be."

Alice snickers a little bit and rolls over as well. "I suppose so," she says, in a condescending matter. "I'll admit I'm dating you." Coming out for Alice was less than good, but after some point, her parents finally just let it go. Her older brothers were more than accepting, and her younger brother didn't care so long as Amelia brought him candy and played with him. She pulls Amelia into a kiss, it's soft because she likes to tease Amelia.

Amelia doesn't waste much time, because Alice initiates the kisses, it's hardly meant for innocent things. She slips her hands underneath Alice's black tank up, bunching it up and reaches around, unhooking her bra. Alice breaks the kiss, sitting up and removes her top and bra, tossing them to the side.

"You're flat." Amelia snickers as she reaches out and cups Alice's breasts, gently squeezing and pinches her nipples. Alice scowls at her comment, but says nothing otherwise as she's pushed back down and Amelia crawls on top of her, straddling her hips. They kiss again, this time, long and hard. Tongues meet for a moment, before delving into the others mouths. Amelia can taste the beer that Gilbert had supplied them (because he's the self appointed _awesome big brother_ ), and groans a little when Alice sucks on her tongue.

Her hands run along Alice's lithe body, feeling every inch of her soft, smooth skin. She circles her nails around her small breasts, gently and goose bumps arise. Trailing wet kisses down her neck, Amelia stops and sucks hard, purposefully leaving a large and obvious red mark. Amelia moves down after a moment, circling her tongue around a pert nipple and wrapping her lips around it and sucks gently. Her other hand gently massages the other breast, occasionally pinching.

Alice has to cover her mouth to keep from being too noisy, they don't want to wake her parents after all. _That_ would not be a good thing. Amelia moves to the other breast and repeats the process, licking and biting as well this time. While Alice won't admit it out loud, she can be both pretty sadistic and masochistic when it comes to sex, and sometimes it shows.

"Hurry it up, Amelia." Alice hisses.

Amelia doesn't say anything as she nips and bites, stopping to kiss the guitar tattoo that sits on her hipbone. When they were sixteen, Alice had gotten it done thanks to Gilbert being a tattoo artist and some influence of alcohol. Her parents still don't know about it.

Finally, Amelia slides her hands underneath the black skirt Alice is wearing, trailing her fingers along and purposefully tickling her. She gingerly brushes a finger over Alice's damp panties, and Alice lets out a little gasp, hips arching.

"Say please."

"Fuck you." Amelia knows that's the most she's gonna get, so sliding off the bed, Amelia kneels down onto the floor and starts to tug at her panties. Kindly enough, Alice lifts her hips to aid Amelia. Once she successfully got them off, Amelia bites at her thigh, sucking and leaving marks as she makes her way towards her core.

Gingerly, she brushes a finger at her wet slit and teases her clit. This time, Alice is unable to contain a groan, her whole body feeling too hot, and Amelia gently rubs as she presses her mouth against the mound and starts to lick and suck. Tongue entering, Alice's back arches and her hands grab at Amelia's hair, gripping as her pace quickens.

Removing her finger from Alice's clit, she slides her fingers inside of her, curling up and hitting a sensitive spot as she goes to suck at her clit. Amelia pumps her fingers in and out, occassionally pausing to presses and massage at her g-spot, moaning every so often when Alice pulls at her hair. Finally, Alice cums with a groan, walls clamping down around her fingers and she falls back, panting hard as Amelia pulls away and licks her lips.

She sticks her fingers in her mouth, sucking off the juices. "Come here," Alice mumbles, thickly. "Take off her your shorts first." Amelia does so, and crawls onto the bed, happily snuggling with her. Alice slips her fingers into Amelia's panties, feeling her soaked already. She rubs at Amelia's clit, slowly and gingerly at first.

Amelia's breathing quickens and becomes heavier as Alice presses down a little more firmer, but not too much to hurt her lover, and Amelia whimpers as pleasure shoots through her body. Alice slides her fingers down, and pushes her fingers in, pumping and mimicking Amelia's motions from earlier. She returns her hand back to her clit, rubbing quicker now and Amelia crushes their lips together.

However, Alice breaks the kiss and sucks at the juncture between her shoulder and neck, a sensitive spot for Amelia. It doesn't take long before Amelia cums with a moan, hands covering her mouth as she does so.

Alice removes her hand and they lay there in silence. When Amelia falls asleep, Alice sets her alarm for earlier so they can get dressed and showered before her family wakes up. After all, she has to be at the air port by eleven and at that point, she will have to finally say goodbye.


End file.
